Vampires, Lies, And Revenge
by Poisons Of The Heart
Summary: Bella is almost killed and Edward is forced to change her, but only ten years after he does, he leaves. A century later, he returns can Bella forgive him...or at least find out why he left in the first place?
1. Prologue: E's A Jackass

_Author's note: Okay, this is my first story ever, so don't be too hard on us..._

_Oh yes, Jarcarga and I are writing this together...well actually she's writing half of it._

_But then again this is Jarcarga's fifth story, and the other four are all Twilight so, I guess she has every right to take control._

_...Whatever._

Vampires, Lies and Revenge.

_Prologue_

_Life is never fair...And perhaps it is a good thing for most of us that it is not._

I noticed every guy in the hall staring at either my chest or ass. I had given up glaring at them a long time ago, because they would always smile back and think I'm playing hard-to-get.

I had also given up on revenge. I no longer thought 'oh if Edward were here' because he wasn't. He left a century ago.

He had changed me, and we had been living together for at least ten years when he left.

I'm a 127 year old vampire, my boyfriend left me 100 years ago, but his family stayed with me. No one, not even Alice, knew why my used-to-be-angel had left.

Used to be. No, I do not mean I've found someone else. I simply mean he is no longer here. For good.

So how can he be my angel when he isn't here? When I haven't even seen him for a century.

When he abandons me.

How could all this truly be over a little fight?

_Author's Note: Please excuse the extreme...shortness. This is just the Prologue. We should have the first real chapter up in a couple days. Review, please! It would mean oh-so-much to me (for my first story ever) and my sister, Jarcarga, (Fifth Twilight story)._

_Byes:)_


	2. Chapter One: Kissed

Author's note: Thanks to those who reviewed! xD And everyone who added this to their alerts, all the sugary sweets you can eat!

Sorry, this chapter is rushed and horrible. :( Review anyway and please tell me how much you hate it.

AND, I won't be able to update the next two or three days.

Vampires, Lies, And Revenge

Chapter 1

Kissed

_Let's commit the perfect crime. I'll steal your heart and you'll steal mine._

We were currently living in Alaska...it was Alice's idea. But, we didn't live anywhere near the Denali Coven, and whenever I questioned her about it, she just shook her head and giggled.

She saw something. I know it.

I continued down the school hall, all those demented lustful teenage boys staring at me.

I swear if one more guy ask me out I'll-

"Hey, Bella! Want to-"

Without even turning to see who it was, I shouted no and sped up.

"C'mon! We can go to my place."

Doesn't this guy know when to stop? And he's chasing me! Fucking chasing me!

"NO!" I shouted back, finally turning around to see my stalker.

It was tall red headed guy, I saw him hitting on a couple busty, blonde girls yesterday.

Before either one of us could say another word, Emmett appeared out of 'nowhere' and announced, "She said no-"

And I'm sure he would've gone on ranting, but the boy ran off before he could.

"Thanks Emmett,"

"What? I save your virginity, for the ninth time this week, by the way, and all I get is a 'Thanks Emmett,'"

Virginity? I haven't been a virgin for over a 109 years.

"Yep. Bye!" Then, I bounced off to my locker, which is to the left of Alice's, right of Rosalie's, six lockers to the right of Emmett's, and five lockers to the left of Jasper's.

I know one of them had to have dazzled that poor lady in the office for this.

Sometimes, I want to smack them so bad.

But today, I found a quite unwanted surprise awaiting me.

Alice, grinning from ear to ear and with a blocked mind, was standing there in all her pixie glory and Rosalie, was standing behind her, frowning. Her mind was also blocked...

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention I read minds.

(because the author's of this story have the combined creativity of a tree stump)

"Guys, why are you here? Shouldn't you be-" I was so confused, they both had classes that were on the other side of the school, so shouldn't they at least make it _look_ like they have a hard time getting there?

"No, we faked sick so we could go home early!" Alice giggled. Okay, she saw something and I _will _find out what!

"Alice, what did you see?"

"Why whatever do you mean dear sister?" Oh crap. She's faking innocence.

"The only thing that can make you this happy is having a vision that will-" But I ws cut off as someone turned me around and a pair of cold lips touched mine.


	3. Chapter Two: Unwanted

Author's Note: Hey, Alien (Jarcarga) here. I deleted the first version of this chapter, because I hated it. Lena wrote it and then got really pissy when she found out, but oh well. There is no fucking way Bella is going to come crawling back to Edward.

If you find this confusing, for the love of god read over it and PAY ATTENTION before leaving me some stupid review about how it made no sense. If you do read over it, and still don't understand I'll gladly explain.

Don't flame me. If you don't like it, find a polite way to say or just keep it to yourself because either way I DON'T CARE.

This takes place right after they find out Edward isn't coming back anytime soon. So Bella's been a vampire for ten years.

Yes. xD Kays, (I love saying that, kays, kays, kays...kays back to the story...well Author's Note) Takes place while they're residing in...London. So, she's in a forest, and it's pouring down rain. I am telling you this here instead of the actual story, because this was originally part of a one-shot I'm writing right now, but then I changed my mind and put it here, so the scene had been described in the one-shot and...yeah. Plus the people how actually read the Author's Note will know what's going on. Heh.

By the way, in case you haven't noticed Lena changed her penname to Xx.PoisonedHeart.xX 

Disclaimer: Oh, I wish.

* * *

Vampires, Lies, And Revenge  
Chapter Two  
Unwanted

_You. Broke. Me._

**_I know this is short don't complain. Don't. I'm warning you. I'm not afraid to kill off Edward. I SERIOUSLY WILL IF I HAVE TO._**

_(Third Person Pov)_

He was gone, that was for sure. He had gone on a hunting trip exactly 3 days, 2 hours, and 6 minutes ago. He had always rushed back home to see her. But not today.

She didn't have to hunt, her repulsion towards blood had been carried over to her vampiric life, so she would always wait in their bedroom, begging for his return.

He'd left her. Had he found someone else? Was he simply tired of her?

Would he ever come back...?

"Edward," She sighed, falling to her knees. She could hear his family's shouts; They were looking for her. But mostly _him_. Oh, god. It already hurt thinking of him. Whatever happened to every book she had ever read? Wasn't it supposed to take _at least_ twenty-four hours? Then again they had never been...normal, exactly.

"I hate you." She murmured, slowly raising. He would not break her. He won't. He can't. He...promised.

Suddenly, she barely even realized what she was doing, she was running again.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed, though she knew the words weren't true. But, maybe if she kept saying it he'd hear, he did always have a strange ways of knowing things. He'd feel guilty for breaking her heart, so he'd come home right?

No, she knew him, more then those who had known him over eighty years longer then her. She knew him.

This was too protect her, but from what? What couldn't he tell her?

_But I'm not a weak little human anymore!_ She reminded herself. _I can protect myself._

But, no mater how guilty he felt, or how hard she cried, he wasn't coming home.

* * *

I slowly pulled away, staring into those nervous topaz eyes, and murmured, just as I had all those years ago, "Edward." 


	4. Chapter Three: E&J To The Rescue

Author's Note: Ugh. This Is Lena. My week has been quite suckish, for those who are wondering. But everything's sort of okay now...Sorta.

The parts in Italics were written by Sara.

Oh, and Emotional-Dreamer, can I call you EmoDre? I've always wanted to call someone that. I have no clue why. And I have no clue why you would let me but still, Sara lets me call her Possessed By Cheese! And Miss Attitude.

Apparently the voices in her head are quite fond of that one.

OH! And a quick note from Jarcy - ...I hate you all. Thank you, you may go now.

Vampires, Lies And Revenge  
Chapter 3

E&J To The Rescue

_Our Love Song Has Come To An End._

"Bella," He whispered back, voice laced with longing. This was so...weird. So wrong. _He shouldn't be back, looking at me, so unintentionally seductive. Just like he had always been._

I stared at him for a few more seconds, and I'd be lying to myself if I said just his standing there made me want to forgive him. But I couldn't do that.

I walked forward slowly, having no clue what I was going to do.

"Edward...you bastard." I whispered, Alice immediately dropped the happy expression, and Rosalie, who hadn't been happy from the start, just shook her head knowingly.

"_Drama!" I heard some random kid in the hall shout, and we were instantly surrounded by girls, pointing at my Edward, and – no! He's not yours, not anymore._

"_Maybe we should go somewhere more...private?" Alice suggested weakly, grasping Rose's and I's (I know it's not a word, shut up!) arms and gesturing wildly for Edward to follow._

_He shot her an apologetic look, and threw me a quick glance, before running off though the crowd instead of listening to Alice's insane shouts._

"_Edward Cullen! If you don't get back here right now, no mountain lion for a month!" This caused everyone in the hall to stare at her._

"_Um...well," And then she began to talk in a voice that was nothing but a hum even to my ears._

"Alice, I'll find him." I volunteered grudgingly. He's going to make me give in. I can feel it.

"But, Bella!" Rosalie quickly rounded on me, ripping her hand from Alice's grip. "Bella...are you sure_?" Rosalie was pretty nice to me now, but she had refused to be in the same room as me my first five years as a vampire. _

_Still, she found me quite bearable, well that's what she thought, I'm not Jasper I can't tell how truly feels. Things got even harder when I learned my power, even was always blocking their mind and it has become so difficult to know if it's how they really feel or if they're trying get me to go away._

"Positive."

_I stormed, gracefully and angrily, though the increasing-faster-then-it-should-be crowd, trying to detect his heavenly fragrance amongst all the others._

Oh god damn this is impossible.

After about twenty minutes of running as fast as is normal for a human girl of seventeen, I found it.

"Emmett, Jasper!" I whispered frantically, just as the bell rang and students came pouring out classrooms.

"Bells, what up?" Emmett asked gleefully, and I almost slapped him. This was no time for his happy-fest.

Jasper, sensing my anger, elbowed Emmett in the ribs.

"_Ouch! What is it?" Upon noticing my death glare, he was immediately attentive. "Who hit on you this time?"_

"_You're brother." I whispered, but Emmett was oblivious to the anger in my voice._

"_Jasper!" Emmy glared at Jazz, who had gone rigid a few seconds before. "What about Alice?"_

"_IT WASN'T JASPER!" I shouted, and a few dozen people in the hall all turned to stare at us._

"_Bella, how can you be...what do you mean it wasn't Jasper."_

"_It was Edward." Somewhere in the back of mind, the anger that refused to be dazzled, protested. I was taking this so calmly, and, I suddenly noticed, I was grinning like an idiot! "Tell my fiancé I hate him, please."_

_And then my knees gave out, and my un-dazzled side screamed out again, for I had just realized something._

_Exactly one hundred years ago, today, I was supposed to get married._


	5. Chapter Four: Missing

_ Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me? _

_ And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

Evanesence - Missing

"He...what?" Emmett whispered, voice laced with venom. Emmett had been so...angry, when Edward left. I wasn't sure if it was because his brother had completely abandoned his family, or because he had broken my heart. It was probably both. 

"Edward...he's back. And -"

"Bella, where is he?" Emmett was using that deadly voice, that made me feel protected and terrified at the same time. Jasper honestly wasn't as strong as Emmett, so Emmett had protected me from any lingering Werewolfs and other vampires that tried to kidnap me. Apparently every vampire within 600 miles of us wanted to steal me away from my family. For some reason I will never begin to understand.

"I...don't know." Suddenly, my legs gave out. "I don't know." I wished I could cry, let the pain out in anyway.

"Bella," Emmett whispered, offering me his hand. I pulled myself up, unsteadily, and immediately fell over again. This time Emmett caught me, bringing me to his chest.

"Might as well be human." He muttered.

I rolled my eyes, but was silently agreeing.

Edward's avoiding me like the plague, I can barely stand, and an annoyingly strong vampire is carrying me.

I might as well be human.

* * *

I didn't know anything. I didn't know where he was, why he was back. Where he's been the past century. But the thing that's most confusing are my feelings. I want punch him and kiss him at the same time. 

I don't want to hurt him, but I can't forgive him. He left me, but I still love him. I always will.

Shouldn't that be enough? Shouldn't I be satisfied?

No; Love won't stop him from leaving again. Besides, whose to say he'll ever return? How do I know If I drove him off? I know I wouldn't try at me for awhile. I just broke my heart! Wait..

"Bella, you okay?" Alice asked quietly from my door. I had forgotten to lock it.

I looked up at her. She had a husband who would never leave her. Unless, of course, being with her would put her in danger.

Why couldn't I have something like that? What if I did? Edward said he couldn't promise me anything besides heart and eternal gratitude. Okay, so that's a lot. But he could never bring himself to promise me forever. Maybe I was in danger. Maybe, it was gone now. Why else would he have returned? But I still couldn't prove he left to protect me. Eternity is confusing.

"I'm not sure, Alice. I'm not sure about a lot of things right now."

Playlist

Linkin Park - With You  
Linkin Park - One Step Closer  
Linkin Park - Points Of Authority  
Linkin Park - Crawling  
Evanesence - Missing


	6. Chapter Five: Shopping And Arguements

**Vampires, Lies, and Revenge  
Chapter 6  
Shopping and Arguements**

_In a heated argument we are apt to lose sight of the truth. -- Publilius Syrus_

Edward's POV

_She loves you!_ Alice insisted.

_Bastard._ Emmett sneered.

_...Dude... _Jasper...um...hesitated.

"She's gonna kill you." Rosalie was the only one who spoke out loud.

"Not if I do it first." Emmett growled, but Rosalie took his hand in hers.

"Calm down. Don't get so worked up over him." She purred in his ear, and tugged on his hand slightly. He let himself be pulled towards their bedroom, but he kept sending me dirty looks over his shoulder.

The front door opened slowly, and Carlisle, Esme, and Bella all walked in. Alice ran over to Bella and said something, but I barely heard it. I couldn't stop staring at Bella.

She timidly raised her head to look at me, and she had this dazed look. I hadn't dazzled her in so long, and I remembered how much I had loved doing it.

"We need to talk." Carlisle announced, and I nodded slightly. He walked past me, heading for his office. I let my gaze linger on Bella for a second longer, before turning around to follow him.

This was going to be a long day,

Bella's POV

Esme put a comforting hand on my shoulder, and Alice attempted a smile as Edward walked away.

"We'll know why he left soon enough," Jasper, who I hadn't noticed before, said confidently. Alice nodded happily and spun around to look at me.

"Wanna go shopping?" She said eagerly. I knew she was trying to distract me from the conversation going on in the other room, and I gladly agreed. Anything to get my mind of Edward.

* * *

"What about this?" Alice asked, holding up a blue shirt. I was about to say, 'okay,' but she quickly shook her head and put it back down. 

We had been to seven shops and had only been shopping about an hour and half. We both knew Carlisle and Edward weren't done yet, so we went on.

We paid for everything Alice had gotten, and the five tops she had insisted on buying for me, and went on to the next store. I hadn't realized where we were going until we were inside.

I looked around mutely. She wasn't serious.

"Build-A-Bear?"

"Yep!" Alice squealed. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me on. She ran around grabbing random clothes for the stuffed animals. Suddenly, she shoved them all into my arms and handed me her credit card.

"Go pay." She said firmly, and had run off before I could protest. I sighed tiredly, and walked off in general direction of the cashier. I dropped them all on the counter, and she stared at me amazed. I finally looked down at the things Alice had grabbed, and noticed she hadn't only gotten clothes. There were toys, beds, everything.

"Geez, Alice." I said under my breath. The cashier stared for a few seconds, but began to ring everything up. At least fifteen minutes later she shakily told me the amount.

_Whoa. _She thought idly. _There's no way she can pay for all this._

I glared at her, and handed her the credit card. She raised an eyebrow, but took it. After a few seconds she handed it back and began stuffing everything into bags.

"Thank you," She said, mock pleasantly. "Come again."

I snatched all, what six? bags away and stalked over to Alice. She took all the bags away from me, and handed me four stuffed animals.

"The black dog is mine, the pink cat is Rosalie's, Esme's is the rabbit. And yours is the lion." She smiled knowingly at me. The whole affair had taken around 45 minutes and we figured it was okay to head back.

"We can come back another time and get ones for the boys." Alice said, looking forward to another shopping trip. We had somehow managed to stuff everything in the trunk, but it when it was time to put the stuffed animals in I stopped her.

"I want my lion." I said.

"Yes, yes you do." She said handing the lion to me. I knew we weren't talking about the animal anymore.

"How could he do that to me Alice?" I whispered, and she shrugged.

"Like Jasper said, we'll know soon enough."

I immediately disagreed, because even if I learned within the next two seconds, it was still at least a hundred years too late.

* * *

Emmett and Jasper were waiting on the porch when we arrived. Jasper went to help Alice get our things from the trunk. Emmett came over to me, his face grave. 

Jasper carried his wife's twenty bags on one arm and my five on the other. Everything, besides my lion which I still carried, had been bought against my will.

Alice and Jasper headed in, but Emmett and I stayed put.

I don't know how long we just stood there, staring.

"...Nice lion." Emmett whispered, and I could help but smile. I was holding it in a death grip, as if I was afraid he would try and steal it.

"...He...wants to talk to you." He looked up at me, slightly cautious. I simply nodded.

In one swift motion, he had turned, opened the door and was holding it for me.

"Ladies first." He said, bowing mockingly.

"Nah." I said playfully, but went inside.

"So..."

"So..." He mimicked.

"Um..."

"You should go..."

"Yeah." I headed for the stairs, sending him one last fleeting look.

My bedroom door - well technically it was Edward's - flew open.

"Bella." He said pleadingly, and I followed him back in the room.

We had a lot to talk about.

* * *

Author's Note: I know, this probably seems pretty rushed, but it's the first chapter I've written by myself. Sara can't stop writing one-shots. She posted a couple, by the way. There's a link on my profile to her account!

Please review! Sara and I love reading all of them, even if we can't always reply. :)


End file.
